


Deal With the Devil

by Kaatyr



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, One Shot, Podfic Available, references to eye trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaatyr/pseuds/Kaatyr
Summary: Kurapika meets a doctor willing to help his friend, but the doctor asks a high price in return.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Deal With the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lLxertEDyX79uXIDU804TqAzyZ93zFjA/view?usp=sharing)

"Mr. Kurapika? Dr. Lucilfer will see you now."

Kurapika stood and gave the receptionist a nervous nod before following her out of the waiting room and down a short hall. She directed him into a small room and pointed to a chair.

"Take a seat," she said with a warm smile. "Dr. Lucilfer is just finishing up some paperwork and he'll be right with you after that."

"Thank you." Kurapika sat down on the chair the receptionist indicated and she left the room, closing the door behind herself.

This looked promising. Kurapika had previously nursed serious doubts about the informant's information but, so far, things were panning out. He'd been granted an appointment and a face-to-face meeting with the doctor without the troublesome hurdle of having to dodge awkward questions about why he wanted said appointment in the first place.

The realisation that not just anyone could walk into a well-known specialist's office and get an appointment had been most unwelcome. Kurapika couldn't believe how naive he'd been, to just assume that he could have walked up to such a personage and just asked them to cure his friend's condition. That they would say, "Yes, of course," then proceed to do so.

Kurapika was quickly learning that the world outside his pretty little forest was a vast and confusing place, guided by rules and conventions that Kurapika did not yet fully understand.

But he would learn them. No matter how long it took, Kurapika would find a way to help Pairo.

Kurapika studied the room through narrowed eyes, the eyes of an animal on wary watch for a predator hiding among the trees.

A desk sat to his right. There was a computer sitting on it, along with files, papers, a holder full of pens... Kurapika leaned back against the back of the chair and closed his eyes, trying to steady his nerves. The bustle and grandeur of the city was interesting and exciting, but there were times when Kurapika felt completely out of his element. Times when he missed the simple, familiar life in the isolated forest where he'd grown up alongside Pairo.

Kurapika could faintly hear the voice of the receptionist on the phone, even through the walls of the room, the hum of the computer’s machinery, the ticking of a clock above the desk…and footsteps approaching.

"Mr. Kurapika?"

Kurapika opened his eyes to see a black-haired man in the process of shutting the door behind himself. He looked surprisingly young and Kurapika felt his hope begin to fade.

He'd been told that this man was an excellent doctor, a genius in his chosen field, but how much experience could he possibly have? He looked to be only a few years older than Kurapika himself.

"Yes," he said.

"I am Dr. Lucilfer. Now, since you're a new patient, I'll need to ask you some questions about—“

"Wait," Kurapika started as the doctor sat down on the chair at the desk. Lucilfer spun the chair to face him, a frown settling on his handsome face.

"I'm not the patient," Kurapika explained. "I'm here for my friend, Pairo."

"Your friend?" Lucilfer's eyes narrowed as he stared at Kurapika. "I can't treat your friend if he isn't here," he pointed out. "Why did you come?"

Kurapika swallowed. "My clan lives a very isolated life," he explained. "We don't interact much with outsiders. Pairo is too young to leave and his eyes..." Kurapika swallowed again, his mouth dry. "I've been trying to find a doctor who can fix his eyes," he finished.

Lucilfer's frown remained, further dimming Kurapika's hopes. "Does your friend experience any pain as a result of his condition?" he asked. “Is it getting progressively worse over time?”

Kurapika nodded. "He takes medication that helps with the pain," he said, "but he's still almost entirely blind." Kurapika balled his hands into fists. "The healers say that it's possible for his condition to be cured, but he needs a special doctor and the elders won't let Pairo leave..."

Lucilfer let out a sigh. "How much money do you have?" he asked.

"Money?" Kurapika began to fumble in his pockets hopefully under Lucilfer’s wide, incredulous eyes. A handful of coins clattered onto Lucilfer's desk. "Is that enough?" Kurapika asked anxiously.

Sadly, Lucilfer shook his head, a bitter smile curving his lips up. "No," he said. "I'm afraid not."

Kurapika's hope sank down to his shoes. "How much do I need?" he asked.

"It depends on your friend's condition, but certainly much, much more than that."

"Double?" Kurapika asked. "I could do that, I—“

"No. Not even ten times that amount would be enough," Lucilfer objected.

Kurapika grabbed at the coins, shoving them angrily into his pocket. "That's not fair!" he exclaimed. "How am I supposed to get that much?!" Finding a doctor had been difficult enough. Now, just as his goal seemed close enough to touch, another obstacle had been placed in Kurapika's path.

Lucilfer's pitying look suddenly transformed into a sharp, curious stare. He slid his chair in front of Kurapika, startling the teenager.

"Look here," he said. "Right at me."

Confused, Kurapika slid his hand from his pocket and did so. He found that he couldn't hold Lucilfer's eyes for long, though. He shifted his gaze to the side to stare at the rather intimidating machine that sat on the table to his left.

"Mr. Kurapika."

"It's just Kurapika," Kurapika snapped. "And if you aren't going to help my friend, then—“

"Kurapika, be quiet."

Kurapika stopped talking, his confusion growing. Lucilfer's attitude had completely changed and Kurapika couldn't understand why.

"Look at me," Lucilfer repeated. "I want to see your eyes."

"My—“ Once again, Kurapika cut off abruptly as realisation suddenly dawned. He shrunk in on himself, turning his face away and closing his eyes.

Demon. Monster. Beast. Kurapika remembered with bitterness how others had reacted when they saw his eyes change colour. How they had run from him, or driven him off with threats of violence. Kurapika had tried so hard to keep his emotions in check, but he'd failed right when it mattered most.

"Kurapika."

Gentle fingers gripped Kurapika's chin and tilted his face up and forward.

"Open your eyes."

Lucilfer's voice was firm. Feeling trapped and seeing no other option, Kurapika obeyed. Lucilfer studied them closely as Kurapika struggled to get his churning emotions under control.

"Beautiful," Lucilfer said.

Kurapika blinked, startled. "What?" he asked.

"They're such a beautiful colour."

Lucilfer sat back and smiled. Kurapika felt a shiver run up his spine, though he couldn't say why.

No one outside of his own clan had ever called his eyes beautiful. No one.

"I'd heard that there was a clan living somewhere in the Luxon forest that had red eyes," Lucilfer said. "But the rumours claimed they were monsters."

"We're not monsters," Kurapika hissed viciously.

Lucilfer's gaze sharpened once again. "Oh, I see," he said, lips turning up again. "They change when you're angry... or highly emotional? Is that right?"

Kurapika nodded dully, feeling defeated. Lucilfer wasn't going to help him now, surely. Not without money. How could Kurapika get his hands on a large amount of money quickly?

The only option Kurapika could see would be to become a Hunter. But the book he'd read about Hunters had never said how one actually became a Hunter...

"Since you don't have money, your chances of finding a doctor who will fix your friend's eyes is almost zero," Lucilfer said. "But... there are currencies other than money."

"What do you mean?"

Kurapika did not like the speculative gleam in Lucilfer's eyes. He began to wonder if he had made a mistake by coming here. Maybe the clan elder was right. He was too young and naive to leave the safety of the forest. But Pairo...

"You have something that is rarely seen in the world outside your forest," Lucilfer said. "A treasure that, to some individuals, might be priceless."

"I don't understand," Kurapika said. "I don't have anything."

"Yes, you do." Lucilfer's smile seemed predatory to Kurapika. The room felt as if it had suddenly become much too small to hold both of them. "Your eyes," Lucilfer finished.

"My eyes?"

"Yes. How would you feel about trading your own eyes for your friend's?"

" _What?!_ "

"Now, hold on."

Lucilfer raised his hands, sliding his chair back as Kurapika hissed at him, hands gripping the armrests of his seat.

"Hear me out," Lucilfer said evenly. "If you don't like what I'm proposing, you can go on your way and keep looking for another doctor. I promise you, there's no harm in just listening."

Kurapika shifted in the chair, wondering if he should take the chance to bolt. Was Lucilfer going to hurt him?

...But there were people nearby. People who were within hearing distance, if Kurapika screamed. Surely, someone would come if...

"I could remove your eyes surgically. The process would leave you blind, but it certainly won't kill you," Lucilfer explained. "I would keep your eyes in payment for your friend's treatment."

Blind. He'd be completely blind. But Pairo would see.

Without money, no chance of finding another doctor...

"I don't know," Kurapika said uncertainly. "Having my eyes removed would hurt, wouldn't it?"

Lucilfer looked serious. "Yes," he agreed. "it would hurt. I don't know if the scarlet colour would remain if I took your eyes while you were under anaesthesia." He looked genuinely regretful as he continued, "But that will be the worst part. Once the surgery is finished, I'll give you medication for the pain. Eventually, it will ease."

Lucilfer paused, his eyes fixed on Kurapika's. "Naturally, I will take care of my end of the bargain first. If I cannot cure your friend's condition, then you will owe me nothing."

His own eyes… for Pairo's.

Kurapika thought of his friend's happy, smiling face. Of how much brighter it would be if Pairo could see. He wouldn't need anyone to read him books or help him find lost items. No one would ever make fun of him again.

"What is your answer?"

Kurapika's voice was small and shaky as he clasped his hands together on his lap, trembling. "All right," he said. "If you fix Pairo's eyes, you can have mine."

After all, what Lucilfer was actually proposing was that Kurapika swap his own future with Pairo’s. If Kurapika could not find a doctor with the ability to cure Pairo’s condition, he would be entirely blind within years. How could Kurapika flinch away from facing the same fate that Pairo had no choice but to endure?

“Excellent.” Lucilfer’s smile was wolfishly broad as he studied Kurapika. “Now, tell me more about your friend’s condition…”


End file.
